Smile
by Layla-Fae
Summary: A collection of stories of the 39 clues characters and events that they experience. Pairings may differ. Some tales more mature then others. Song inspired stories. So enjoy and smile.
1. Chapter 1

1: Dan

I don't know where you're going

But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home

And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end

Alone Together- Fall Out Boy

Dan Cahill was officially turning 16 in about 2 hours but instead of being with he's family, having cake, and opening presents, he was sitting a train station.

This is certainly something boys his age do not do. But then again, Dan wasn't like other boys. He lost his parents at 4, went through the clue hunt at 11, and battle and won against the Vespers at 13. He felt more like turning into a 100 year old army veteran then 16 teenage boy.

The clue hunt... That brought him to think of one person. That so happen to be the case for his presence in the rundown, grimy station that he has made into a fluid routine of visiting. The cause being the same individual that took main place in his changeless vivid sweet dreams and forever fond day time visions. For when these occur he could never easily turn away from them. As if they were his own drug that he needed everyday for the rest of his life.

The being was a female with cinnamon brown colour skin that remind him of coffee with too much cream. Her hair was a glossy mane of raven feathers, long and straight, never one strand out of place. Her gorgeous amber eyes full of life and endurance. Her perfect light pink lips that have said the most jocular and nervy comebacks he has ever heard in her stern british accent, even though most of them were towards him. Her name was Natalie Kabra, and Dan Cahill was wildly in love with her. Too bad she was dead...

She died when both of them were 13 and facing the Vespers. Natalie was one of the 7 Cahill kidnapped and right when she was reunited with her brother, she was shocked to death, trying to destroy the doom day device and save the world. But Dan's fascination with her started long before that which was likely to be why it hurt so much more then he thought when she was gone...

Just like Dan and Natalie's older siblings, Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra, it all began in Korea. When they both were 11 and they were sharing an alliance with each other and their uncle Alistair, being the reason why they were staying at his mansion, Oh manor. Dan wasn't like Ian with his sister as to him with Natalie. No, more like the opposite.

Natalie and Dan didn't come to terms on any similar grounds. But one night, around 2 or so, he was on his way down to get a midnight snack. The girl's room was only so far from his and at the moment he didn't even think of her name, he was too drain and bleary eye to do so. He was in a zombie like stage, bragging his feet across the plush, soft carpet, searching for food and yawning. He came across a wide unclose door, letting out the bright moonlight. Dan came to it and looked inside the room and was left speechless.

There she was. Laying in a simple white chair in front of the tall open window matching her silk white pajamas, making her dark skin the colour of dark chocolate. Her midnight black hair was reflecting the moonlight, causing her to radiate with profound beauty. Her eyes were close, but that just made him want to open. He knew they would be the image he had in his head- amber irises that stun all to see them with the angel like beauteous they hold.

Dan just stood there and stared for who knows how long, observing with amazement, as it all began.

From that moment on Dan has had a slight crush on Natalie Kabra, like every other boy in Britain. But Dan always denied it to himself and push the thought away. But over time, the feeling grow stronger inside him and the more he wanted Natalie.

After the clue hunt and the family was reunited and at peace, him and Natalie calmed down and actually became friends a little bit. They still yelled at each other most of the time but they started to hang out too. He even got a peck on the lips from her at a Christmas party under the mistletoe. That was one of the happiest day of his life. Sadly, it shortly went down hill from there...

But that whole time- from that night in Korea to the day the she snake beauty died then to this very day- Dan Cahill has had a stationary fantasy of himself and her coming to this very station, hopping onto the train with only each other an the clothes on there back. Just two beaten, broken, and damned to hell souls getting the hell away from it all to find a new home with the person they love the most. To start over and make things better for themselves. Being alone together.

It was what he look forward to every night, like his own sleeping pill that guarantees him to be in blooming bliss as he slumbers. In his darling hallucination, nothing really bad happens. Through out all of it, it's all plain. It starts out as him and Natalie walking down hill, in the middle of the road, hand in hand.

They're just walking, talking, laughing. Acting as a in love couple.

But strangely, no one else was there, at all. There was no sign of human life in the his hometown, Boston. Though the shops and house were still stable and decent looking as they do to this day, but no life form pretence. But it didn't matter to Dan, only Natalie did.

They continued to walk and giggle and flirt for awhile, Dan not being able to hear a word they say,not even his own. After so long, they finally arrive to the station still hand in hand, smiling, laughing, in love...

Another thing Dan would notice at this time and confuse him was Natalie's clothing. All the time Dan had seen her in his real life, she been clothed in expensive designer clothes such as Channel and Gucci, always in dresses and high heels, making her look twice her age. Which didn't explain why she was only in short tan shorts, and a cotton black shirt. And it kinda shocked him of how she made it look even more beautiful.

They would stop in front of the tracks and wait. No talking or smiles. Just waiting and standing. Then faster then expected, the train comes running back with great speed and wind. And then right before the end reaches them, Dan would squeeze Natalie's hand and she would squeeze back and then they would jump. Dream Dan would close his eyes at this point and when he would open them again, He see Natalie in front of him in the back apartment of the train. The door being to his right and the love of his life in his arms. He has no idea how they did it and doesn't care to, they were together and that's all that matter.

That's would be where the dream would end and real Dan would wake up, to his inhuman and forlorn life, the one without his Natalie. Dan has woken up every day of his life with this dream for the past 5 years. Even this morning. He started coming to the train station about 3 years ago, after the vespers and Natalie's death. It gave him peace about Natalie and his dream, like being in this post was his sanctuary. He felt like Natalie was here, even though he doubt Natalie was ever here, and she was sitting next to him right now on this wooden old bench. This place gave him closure.

He wanted to stay here forever, he even thought about buying it when he was older, but right not he needed to get going, Amy would start to worry if he didn't. He turn to the empty seat next to him. "Goodbye Natalie." And he got up and left.

Deep down inside himself, Dan wanted to hear her voice say "Farewell Daniel." like she alway did before. He didn't care if it was from his slowly becoming barmy mind or for real, he just wanted to hear her again. See her. Look at her. Possibly love her...

Dan walked on home which wasn't far. He walked in and was surprise by the family in he's unplanned party. Everyone was there, the whole Holts shindig, the Starlings triples , the Wizards duo, and the single and last Kabra. Dan couldn't help but think that there should have been two.

Dan received a hug from his older sister Amy and his two legal guardians Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill. There was gifts, balloons, and of course, Nellie's homemade chocolate cake. They brought it to him with the big 1 and 6 number candle light up.

"Make a wish Dan." Amy smiled at him. Dan smile back and blew the candle.

I want my Natalie back, he wished as they all cheered and forced a smile.

A/N:

Thank you for reading. I didn't send this to my beta reader because I'm lazy but I hope y'all still like it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Sinead

Come on take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words, this is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die  
Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Trying to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers honey  
Lana Del Rey-Born to Die

It's out. It's been out. And she wasn't ashamed of it at the time. She did it for her brothers. Her poor twin triple brothers who were destroyed mental, causing there dreams of being a famous engineering team crushed like ants. She just had to find a cure, to fix all of that. She was the oldest after all. That's why she joined them. The reason why she went over to the dark side. To find the cure. She didn't mean to fall in love with him. The one who made the huge thing dark and evil.

Sinead met him on her first day as a Vesper, when she finally joined. He came down in all of his alluring glory and seductive swagger. He was sexy and sophisticated, and the first glance she got of him was like the first slip of alcohol or the first smoke of a cigarette- it was the first impression of a forever going, never ending addiction. And he was her poison. Her weakness. Her Kryptonite.

She, being herself, didn't show it though. She didn't show that when he shook her hand that it send so many shivers up her spine and made her body trampled among the shaking, collapsing her mind and heart to stop yet race at the same time. He didn't see how she looked into his onyx eyes and couldn't turn away from the beautiful darkness that did indeed looked evil but soon was overpowered by their majestic shine. The lonely and unknown darkness that made his eyes bright. He didn't see how he was in control of her in more ways then one. He literally owned her, and she wanted him too.

He stared at her down meanly as he spoke of her taking the position of the mole. How she would betray her own flesh and blood. And she obeyed. She agreed and he knew he had her then.

Time passed. She moved into the home of the Cahill siblings that hold the secret ingredients to the serum, the one that he wanted her to search around for as she gain the twos trust easily. With the two years of taking a start to his evil plan of world dominant, she became more attractive to him. He slowly took over her mind.

They became close. First, it was all 'Mrs. Starling' and 'Yes, Sir', moving gracefully and swiftly along to 'Sweet Sinead' and 'Damian'. She spend more time in his office and there small, professional talk turned into intense, seductive flirting. She did anything for his attention. More of him at her with his dark, daring eyes. She got more information then he needed. Took care of a few 'problems' for him. And when ever they had a secret meeting or so, Sinead would wear shorter and tighter skirts with lower cut tops. She actually put make up on and let her hair down.

She only did it all for her brothers at the beginning but he became the second reason soon afterwards. It was a week after the seven were capture, and she began her job as the mole, that the intense feeling between them for so long finally broke and evolved into something so much more...

He texted her that morning saying to meet him at the park in town around 2 AM. She followed his orders like always, dressed in dark colors with her gun and flashlight at her side.

She traveled around the park for what seemed like forever till she finally found him at the swings, waiting for her. She came to him, and he ordered her to take a seat on the swing him offered to her. She did, and what she thought would be either the death or 'mysterious disappearance' of her as he went to her back, was indeed not so.

Strangely, he didn't stabbed her. He pushed her. Her pushed her on the swing set and when she turned to look at him, he was smiling at her. Really smiling at her. Not the smile that was like a smirk full of arrogance and prideful power. The real smile that happy human beings had.

She smiled back. And they spend the next five hours just doing that. Swinging and smiling.

Soon it became a daily thing. She would go on with her act in front of the nerdy ginger and the British cobra, but at night run over to the park to meet up with him and spend the night with him. Either swinging on the rusty old park swing set for kids half there age or walking through the park in the dark, racing each other at random times or just talking as they sit on a bench that some hobo wasn't sleeping on. It didn't matter to her. On the seventh or eighth night he finally kissed her next to the water fountain, and she couldn't feel her lips for the next three days.

She never asked him about it and still didn't have the guts to to this day, but she guessed that they were a couple. Just a secret couple. True, he was about ten years older and the enemy but so was she. That and they hold hand and kissed and flirted and hugged and did other couple stuff... So yes...

She couldn't help but blush at the memories of so.

With the nightly visits, Sinead only gotten about three hours of sleep. So he gave her a pills that helped her body recharged without the lost hours of sleep. He said at the time he cared for her and wanted her to be her best and she couldn't do so when she was constantly tired. She believed him, sadly, and swallowed the two horse size pills. That's when it all went down hill.

She didn't know what but something inside him changed and it effected her emotionally and physically. The nightly visits no longer happen and she was left alone without his love or company. She stilled received and followed the orders he gave her but the bond between them began to fade. And guilt raised inside her everyday. Little by little, the bitter absence of him ate her alive, chewing parts of her heart and soul. Everyday she went and barely survived without his love, she died.

A long and painful and merciless and Vesper-like death.

Then everything exploded up in her face when she was discovered. When she shot off her best friend's ear after that ginger nerd sold her out. She all knew was coming and was somewhat glad it did. But when he turn his back on her, when he abandoned, she finally broke.

He said he couldn't have her work for him anymore. That his greedy need for world wide control was bigger then them. She finally broke...

He loved her, she knew he did an he admitted he did. But he believed that his Vesper heritage was more important. That he had to do this.

Then he promised her his promise. He gave his word to her then. Rather it was the whole pure truth or just a false statement to stop her crying, she will never knew, but he took her hand and said he would make her his queen once the world was his and slipped his prize position ring on her finger as proof. He said he was sorry for lying to her, that it was for her safety. That,Sinead knew, was true.

Then he kissed her for the millionth time over the pass six months. And there, in that crappy motel room, he made love to her the whole night. Never leaving sheets till the morning.

That day, when she later on heard about the chaos of the world and saw the odd color of the sky, it all hit her. There was a strong possibility that no one would survived this. But knew for sure when he called her later that day and took her so. That's when she went crawling back to her family, because the love of her life told her to save herself, and leave the king to face his destiny.

And she did. And Sinead Starling will never forgive herself for that.

She would never forgive herself for leaving her Damien to die. The fight they should have fought together...

Sinead always saw the quarrelsome battle-war-between the Cahills and Vespers was more like a game of chess then a never ending chase of cat and mouse. The Cahills were the bright shiny white piece- as they stood for peace and were the innocent ones in the match- as the Vespers were the cold, harsh black pieces that were nothing more then merciless souls and cruel human beings that were not only evil to the rivals across the board but to each other. At least the Cahills were a family, at least there was a little love in the mix. The Vespers didn't have that. Just hatred. Greed.

She actually believed that they were different from the rest. That they would both survive and live happily ever after with her cured brothers and the love of her life...

She hates herself for leaving him. For not jumping in and saving him as he vanished- vaporized- right in front of her. She should have stayed in the game. She should have done her job. She should have stayed a hellish monster black instead of bleaching into a painfully clean, bright white. For once, She didn't want to be the good guy. She wanted to do her job as the Black Queen of the game, of the Vespers. But she failed her duty to do so. She betrayed him for whatever reason that wasn't right. In the end, she was wrong.

The Queen should have gone down with her King.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the long update and bad grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Jonah

Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it)  
Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught  
I'm singing  
Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love  
Fall Out Boy-The Mighty

He remembered the first time he saw The Wolf. Like he could ever forget.

Jonah, at a ungodly hour in the night, was at a party in his designer brand name jeans and gangster shirt. His shades were on top of his head, he would use them to hide his water red eyes later on when the party was over. Of course, he would be getting wasted on the liquor and cocktail drinks, beer was too low class for him- The King of Rap, Johan Wizard.

He entered into the mansion, which was only a fraction of his own around the world, and saw the wild party inside. He smiled widely as he was please with the view of barely dress, sexy girls danced dirty on the boys who were already halfway wasted and were enjoying then nasty girls.

But Jonah didn't care. No one cared. It was a party, which was a much for attending to as he stood for the logos like 'Swag' and 'YOLO'. He was a 23 year old rapper after all. Soon the party really got started as someone called out his name and people crowed him like bees to honey. Jonah called out his request to turn up the music and the speaker blasted off at ear splitting volume. The bright fancy light went completely off,which caused total darkness for a second, and then, like a small nuclear explosion, the strobe lights flashed on. All Jonah could see for a long time were pink, green, blue, and yellow lights. Rather they were from the bottle of vodka that he just swallowed-almost choked on- or the strobe lights going at crazy speed, Jonah didn't know and didn't care.

Jonah was in his untouchable state. The place where he was the most puissant person in the world, even though it was for a short time. Everyone loved him. Everyone wanted to be him. The fame and fortune was at its highest at this point. He was the mighty, he was great. He was the amazing, the loved Jonah Wizard. The was higher then anyone else. He was the definition of perfect.

So what if he killed that vesper bitch-hell he didn't even remember her name at the time. So what if his mother disown him after the clue hunt were he almost died trying to please her-a badass gangster doesn't need his mother around him, she just slow him down and get his image dirty. So what if he became an alcoholic and there wasn't a moment he wasn't wasted or hungover- he was Jonah Wizard. The Jonah Wizard. He was perfect.

But being perfect was so horrendous... Just terrible...

He really did miss his mother, and truly did feel like nothing more then a piece of shit for killing that woman. Yes, she was the enemy and she just killed a close friend right in front of him, but it still was murder... He still took a human life...

That why he made his life revaluate around the booze. It filled his empty, broken soul faster then the guilt and sorrow...

About an hour later when he was dancing with more half naked girls and was completely drunk, he finally met the owner of the place. The guy was no more then two years younger then him,and had a hit pop song on the radio everywhere at the time. He was a white, chunky kid that was in a worst state then Johan himself. He follow the boy as he lead to the V.I.P section.

Jonah, dizzy and had the feeling he be puking soon, felt like he stepped into a different time zone. The king wizard entered a room smaller then the one he was just exited but you wouldn't knew that if you got distracted by the rich built of the place. The room had dark red velvet carpeting everywhere, even on the walls. It looked like blood red silk in the low light. Only a few people sat in the room, only four girls and two other guys.

But, seating in the middle of the room, was a God.

"And this is The Wolf..."

That's when Jonah first laid he's eyes on The Wolf. Jesus Christ...

The Wolf sat there on the highest chair in the room, making the sand colored lazy boy look like a golden throne with shining jewels. The Wolf was a dark skin, grown adult, like Jonah himself, and yet, looked so beautiful, so young, that it made him considered if Jonah was meeting the one human with everlasting life. The Wolf wore simply Levi Brand jeans, a plain and shades over the eyes. Jonah was confidently assured that The Wolf was the most enchanting human being he ever laid eyes on.

Jonah wasn't comfortable with he's feelings then. He felt as if he just flooded up to cloud nine and was having sights of heaven. He couldn't help but picture himself walking up, and wrapping his arms around Wolf's waist, kissing those full lips. Jonah never had these emotions before, and he knew it wasn't because of the liquor. He was enchanted to the extreme.

The Wolf looked at him and Jonah felt the butterflies move inside his stomach and a place below there because to move upward.

"Welcome."  
"Bros, this is Jonah Wizard."

At that moment, Jonah learned the name and could never forget it. No matter how hard he tried.

"Thank you for having me." Jonah spoke.  
"Our pleasure."

They made eye contact, and, looking through the black shades, he saw piercing green eyes.

Shit...This wasn't right. This couldn't be anywhere near right... Yet... Jonah couldn't stop it... But this could ruin him... But those eyes...

Before The Wolf could respond, a guy from the corner with one of the girls under his arm spoke up. Jonah couldn't make out what he said but everyone else seemed to know what he meant.

"Okay." Said the guy that brought him in. "I'll get the beer."

Jonah was confused. Beer killed the buzz that being wasted brought. The buzz that made him numb and feel no guilt and pain from what he been through with his life. He didn't want it to go away.

"Umm... What are we doing?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"We are going to made everyone a little clear headed before we start the speaking."

That made no sense to Jonah, but the way he said it made him take the offered can of bud light.

"Sit." He ordered and everyone did, who weren't already. Jonah took a sip of beer and could see a little better then. The Wolf had short, puffy black hair that didn't even reach the ears which were small, slightly pointy, and cute looking.

"Let's now talk." The Wolf said. The green eyes that brighten though the shades scanned the room. They stopped at Jonah for a long minute. Then the leader of the pack turn to a girl on the other side of the room.

"Heather," The wolf barked. "Tell us your story."

The girl spoked. She told about her life in the ghetto with a drunk of a dad and a gold digger of a mother. She told how she hated it all. This reminded Jonah of Ian Kabra for a moment. Then a boy spoke up next and told the group about how he stole a few gas stations down in Texas to help pay for his brother hospital bills. Sinead's name ranged in his ears. Then another boy told about how he lost both his parents in the 9/11 attack and was left to take care of his brother on his own at age 12. Amy and Dan flashed before Jonah's eyes.

As each person willingly told there story of loss and hate and anger, Cahills popped into Jonah's head. All his good friends lives were similar to these people's who Jonah didn't even know.

"Everyone has been through and has had times in there lives where trouble came and bent the good, loving things. And just because you have them or have done them doesn't mean you are the evil and cruel you have caused. You are another victim to a crime made by another that has damage you." The Wolf stated and turned to Jonah. Jonah could hardly breath.

"Tell us your story, Jonah."

Jonah opened his mouth in obeseness but then hesitated. He knew his dark storyline was bigger and meaner and more cruel then any of there. He killed a soul. And tried to kill others multiplies times. He wasn't any victim, he was a murder. A cold blooded murder. But the wolf kept looking at him. Like he was a tasty treat. Like he was worth the listening to. Like he mattered... That look came so rarely to him. Those green eyes hold his brown ones for what seemed like lifetimes before he finally, willingly open his mouth to speak.

That's when the screaming start and blue and red lights flashed through the windows. The cops. Everyone scrambled up to there feet and ran towards the door. The guy that brought him and The Wolf ran with the crowd but stop to grab Jonah's arm and take him with them. The dizziness of the liquor was starting to kick in as the group dash through a door to the right and out into what he thought was the back yard.

The group then ran apart from one another. Wolf grabbed his arm again and pulled him towards the fences and they climbed over together, making sure the cops didn't see them and then dashed off into the city. They ran till the flashing red and blue cops lights was out of sight.

Jonah stopped when The Wolf in front of him stopped. They stood side to side, pacing with burning cheeks for a moment till Jonah looked down. He noticed there hand were locked together tightly, like a couple's.

He saw The Wolf seeing it too and look back up to Jonah. For a good long moment, they started at each other. All the signs of a kiss were right and Jonah wanted to do it so badly but he couldn't gather up his courage before The Wolf looked away. Then ran away...

Jonah stood aside as he was the beautiful created ran away from the gutter they were just at, holding hands. Jonah felt like crying for the first time in a long time. He wanted to tell his story and hold hands again and possibly kiss...

The light of dawn was rising up and shining. He winced as he looked at the light, the hangover was starting. Jonah then promise himself that he would never drink again.

He turn to leave in opposite direction of were The Wolf traveled away from him. He began to think about The Wolf, half of him wanted to turn around and go chasing after the created as the other half yelled and screamed at his to keep going and forget all what happen tonight. But there was no way he could do that. No way in hell.

Time passed and Jonah managed to find the hotel his booked a room for. He walked in, covered the scent of liquor and sweat and dirt and dingy from the last night running for the cops, and got his room. The room was in the top floor number, that being the 35th floor.

Finally, Jonah got out his phone and login into the Janus Bata Site, search the web, and search for up coming artists on his wed site that might have the name of a dog-like, wild animal.

Jonah will see The Wolf again. No matter what, and he will have thee. He was Jonah Wizard, after all. And he always got what he wanted. Sure, he might do some 'bad' stuff to do so, but, like they say in the hood, it's only a crime if you caught. And this was a crime of love... Jonah needed to know if it was real or not. Was it true emotion, pure connection? Or just another scam just as cruel as the Cahills?

He was going to find out soon enough.

{...}

Thanks for reading. Please review. Yes, The Wolf is a real person. I just wanted to explain Them in a new writing style. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please no flames

P.S. I swear, I never gotten drunk or even drunk any kind of alcohol in my life.

I don't own the 39 clues.


	4. Chapter 4

4:Ian

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
OneRepublic~Counting Stars

{...}

Ian Kabra was not one for being jealous of anyone. But as he watch them over the years, it began to become a part of. He hated that damn Jake who was the lucky son of a bitch to get his Amy. He got to hold her, love her, kiss her, hug her... Ian couldn't count how many times he saw them like that, whenever he just happen to walk on to them in the library or kitchen, them being all happy and in love. Amy was always smiling and laughing and just happy. Happy without him. It hurt after the Vesper War, and hurt even more durning the Pierce situation. There were indeed times were they fought like crazy but it usually didn't last long, which always went the wrong way of what Ian wanted. Ian wouldn't admit it out loud but he still love Amy with a fiery passion. Ever since Korea...Blah,blah,blah,blah...

That was something everyone knew. It wasn't news. It was all stereotype-like, right? It's the same story so many have heard so many times. If he did say it out loud, no one would be surprise, right? And he be rejected like before and still be in this state till he finally moved on. The the story goes wherever it wants from there, usually the same route too. The story been done before, so why tell it again?

But what if this story went differently? But doesn't every other story do, too? Just a little bit is changed, but it still has the same ending and such. Well, correct. True. Very true. But...

What if we just change the ending? Along with changing a bit of the details? And maybe add something in there that no one saw coming? Something that just shattered the newly founded storyline and invented a new and completely opposite one? You know, just take the whole storyline, destroy it, and creat a entirely different one, destroy it again, and creat another new one?

Would you read his love life then? Because, as he fears, that's what happen. So go head. Sit down. Get comfy. And read, enjoy it even. Because this...this might just change things...

Well, here we go.

{...}

Ian was at age 24 when it all came to him. It was first the idea-the small,tiny concept-just popping into his mind one day and he suddenly couldn't let it go.

Days passed. Then the designs, the blue prints. The pieces fell perfectly together. Like magnets. They would naturally work together, like flawless lines. All parallel to each other. Percent alignment. All the place, people...

Then the details unwillingly formed inside of his mind. They became the icing on the cake. The sweetest treat out of the ordeal. But one problem...

There was no way it could possible work if Amy didn't feel the same way. And she didn't. Ian gave up on the plan them after spending 3 whole nights writing in all down, almost using all of a little notepad. He discovered this and all his hope was lost again. Hope. Something him had so little of till it came to her... Ian gave up the whole plan entirely till he came across then yet again after a few weeks. It was in the library and Ian was looking for the biography on Robert E. Lee when he heard them. They weren't far, and he hated what came out of there mouths.

"I've always wanted a little boy." He knew that was Amy.

"Why? So you could name it after your brother?" Jake.

"No," She laughed. "I don't know why, to be honest. I just always wanted a little boy."

"I would prefer a girl. There calmer." Jake scoffed and Ian had to bit his tongue. Who the fuck asked you, fuckwit?

"I always liked the name Maddex." She said dreamily. She was so cute. "That or maybe James..."

"If we ever have kids, we can have both."

Ian's heart stopped and his mind crashed. He couldn't breath. He heard nothing else from Amy but knew she smiled at him. Because she would like that. He knew she would.

Ian couldn't control himself at that moment. He slam the book back onto the shelf, the 'boom' echoed throughout the room, jumped off the ladder and ran off before the two lovebirds could see him. He ran out of the house and onto the 15 acer yard. He ran into the forest till his fall onto the ground and just couldn't find the strength to get up.

That's when the screaming started. He roared with anger and hurt. He hated them. Them together. Them being a happy, loving couple. Them getting married, having kids as Ian was left behind alone. Like always.

Then the sobbing became. He couldn't help it, he just curled up into a ball and sobbed. He did the same with Natalie, when she, his beautiful baby sister, died. And hadn't done it since. That was 8 years ago.

Once he was done, unaware of how much time has passed, he got up. He dust most the dirt off of him and blinked his eyes. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He took the back way into the house and quickly dashed towards his room, since it was nighttime and he suppose some people were in bed. That's when Ian swear he do it. He then began to put his plan to action. This could go indefectible to plan or it all could go horridly wrong... Or neither.

We'll just have to see...

{...}

Thank you for reading. Please review.

On the last chapter, this is what happen- Jonah is at a party were he get drunk so he can fell better about the Vesper he killed and there he meets The Wolf. I'll let you guys decide what The Wolf will be, a boy or girl. Choose whichever one you want. Anyway, Jonah fall in love with The Wolf, But then the cops come to the party and they escape together. Then the wolf ran away because he it she is afraid of his/her sudden feelings for Jonah, and Jonah is left determent to find him/ her, and win him/her over, and live happily ever after.

I hope this chapter is good by y'all standards. I had some trouble wording it but I still hope it's good. Sorry about any mistakes. Thanks again.


End file.
